


I Have Known You Long

by giddyant



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddyant/pseuds/giddyant
Summary: After the coronation, there are visitors from Narnia's past.





	I Have Known You Long

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'a mysterious person from the past'.

The coronation was over, the celebrations done and the Pevensies were fit for nothing but sleep ('And, I hope, a good week of it!' said a yawning Edmund). 

'Oh, bother! I've left my shoes in the Great Hall!' exclaimed Susan.

Peter knew better than to chide her forgetfulness, seeing as it had been he who had encouraged her to leave them off for dancing in order to avoid complaints of blisters the following day. Instead, he sighed and offered to fetch them for her.

'No, let's all go,' said Edmund. 'I wouldn't mind a walk to settle my head. It's been such a hectic day.'

And so off they trooped together through Cair Paravel, softly laughing over the day's revelries.

On entering the Great Hall, they fell silent. Two humans were standing by the thrones, holding each other's hands and looking wistful. 

They turned to face the Pevensies, hearing their entrance, and smiled at them. Later, Lucy described them as 'oh, the loveliest grandparents you could ever wish for!' and indeed, the Pevensies all felt utterly comfortable with them.

'Er, hello,' said Peter.

'Hello,' said the old man. 'We didn't want to interrupt your day, but we just wanted to give our blessing, didn't we?'

'That we did,' said the old woman. 'Now, there's hard work ahead of you, no doubt about it, but you're off to a good start anyway. Your shoes are here, pet.'

'Thank you!' said a perplexed Susan.

'We best be going,' said the old man, 'but I'll tell you what was told to me a long time ago. You know the Lion better than you think you know, and you shall come to know the Lion better yet. Goodnight, now.'

And before any of the Pevensies could say a word, the two figures disappeared. 

They stared at the space where the man and woman had been.

'Well!' said Lucy, after a moment. And the others could think of no more to add to that.


End file.
